


'Aw, castle, no.'

by StripedScribe



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bouncy Castle, Clint's not an Avenger, Deaf Clint Barton, Discovered Identity, M/M, Pining, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: So technically, they should have never been in the bouncy castle at all. But it had been a long night, and the kids were all gone, and so why shouldn’t they use it for a private chat? Who knew they would turn off the power, and that castles deflated so quickly.





	'Aw, castle, no.'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Marvel Undercover's Meet Ugly challenge!  
> Number 7 from Anon: Met when the bouncy castle deflated on them. 
> 
> Big thanks to [ceterisparibus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceterisparibus/profile%22) for betaing for me!!

It was the big party of the month, Tony Stark’s fundraiser for charities they couldn’t quite remember the name of. His functions always paid well, and the Carnies often found themselves set up in the grounds of his mansion, performing tricks, and entertaining children and adults alike. Clint Barton had found himself with the travelling show, and had now spent a couple of years performing with them, in various cities and events. Little was known of his past, many questions were asked, and simply ignored, or met with the answer of, ‘it’s confidential.’ Current bets were on ex spy, but he met any questions with a simple wink, and a quick flurry of swearing in sign language. But he was part of the team, and performed as well as the rest of them. At the end of the day, they all had histories they weren’t quite willing to share, the travelling show, as always, was the perfect place to run to.

Laughter filled the air, and glancing around, it was obvious to see why. The Carnies were set up on their own stage, performing acts, enticing volunteers to join them, amusing children and adults alike. Nearby, other groups entertained, face-painters creating art, children running around with balloon swords, a group re-enacting superhero fights. A giant bouncy castle was set up a distance away on the grass, inside, an obstacle course, every child’s dream, all leaving it giddy with excitement.

Hundreds and thousands flocked to the grounds of Stark manor, wanting to mingle with the rich and famous, or simply have a good time. And who was to blame them, free entry, unlimited booze, all hosted by New York’s finest superhero. Iron Man suits stood scattered around, still as statues, a silent legion to protect those on the grounds from each other, should a fight break out. A prime spot for selfies, and very soon it was trending on twitter, #IronMan, #TonyStark. A party for the ages, a celebration of the people, of civilians and superheroes who had helped protect and improve the city. As the day dragged on, more and more celebrities arrived, flocking together, and the previously untouched stage became centre for a series of speeches.

It was still hectic as ever down in the entertainment theatre, the Carnies performing more and more exciting acts as the day wore on. Troops split off, a smaller team managing the acts, so others could go listen to the speeches, and mingle amongst the crowds. Clint chose to loiter near the stage, listening to the speeches, grabbing a quick bite to eat.  

They all seemed so similar, so powerful, their speeches combining into a cacophony of thanks, of gratitude and promises. Everyday people, who you wouldn’t spare a secondary glance to if you passed them, police officers, fire fighters, teachers. But one voice caught his attention, a soft sound, joking with a friend, a partner? Gentle, but there was something about it, something in the way the man held himself, that screamed out to Clint. He watched as the couple made their way up to the stage, one leading the other, before being introduced by Stark.

“You probably know them if you watch the news, but Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at law, credited with bringing down the kingpin Fisk in Hell’s Kitchen. They may have come from nothing, hell, they still may have very little, but these lawyers honestly just want to help, and have taken on many cases without charge. Like everyone else here tonight, it’s all about looking after the community. And, if rumours are to be correct, they’re pretty close with the local vigilante Daredevil, who may or may not turn up tonight, I think he was sent an invite.”

The blind one, Murdock, let out a soft chuckle at the words, and muttered something to his partner, who simply pushed him gently back in response.

“Any words for us gentlemen?”

“We’ll save the long speeches for the courtroom, so we won’t keep you any longer, but we’d like to thank you, Mr Stark, for this opportunity, and the chance to stand on stage with so many heroes. We simply see ourselves as people trying to do the right thing, to help the people who need it the most, and who may not always be able to afford it.”

“To be fair, Foggy does all of the seeing in this relationship.” He paused, and the audience awkwardly chuckled, as Nelson, Foggy he called him, rolled his eyes. “But as he said, we simply feel the need to do the right thing, and look after those who need it. And yes, in occasion, we’ve worked with Daredevil, that much is common knowledge, and we were caught up in the whole incident of Midland Circle. But we’ll keep coming back, Fisk tried to break us down, but we’re still here to defend the innocent. The Avengers are there to look after the aliens, we look after the monsters hidden amongst us.”

”Powerful words, and incredibly true. Without people like you, the world would be a very different place, and that’s what tonight is all about, recognising and celebrating the people in the community who keep us safe. The money raised today is going towards a number of charities, helping look after the vulnerable, provide education to children, and improve our community.” Stark continued to talk, but Clint’s attention was distracted, watching the lawyers exit the stage, and slip into the crowd, Nelson guiding Murdock through the throng of people.

He went to follow, but a sharp whistle caught his attention. Turning, he saw frantic arms waving, and his name being called. Glancing at the time, he realised his break was over, and trudged back to the theatre tent, quickly losing sight of Murdock.

The hours rolled into each other, and each rest break he tried to catch a glimpse of the lawyer, wanting, needing, to talk to him, to get to know him. Who knew a simple crush would leave him like this, infatuated with a stranger. But that voice, that body, there was something about him, some power hidden, something he didn’t want people to know about. Confident, even though blind, but Clint could understand that, understand that a disability wasn’t it, that you could still be capable of so much even with a sense missing. It was obvious the lawyer hadn’t let his blindness defeat him, in a break, Clint looked him up, found out he lost his sight aged 9, looked at some of the cases he’d defended and fought for. And the ones they’d lost, or when Nelson and Murdock disbanded, and Murdock disappeared. There were little signs of him even being around for a while, no cases, no reports on wins or losses, whilst Nelson found himself with the sharks at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, before running as District Attorney. Murdock was a mystery, one Clint would like to solve, one he would like to get to know. And, well, if he got to know him well enough, he’d wanted to settle somewhere for a while now, to stop travelling all the time. A house, a garden, a beautiful husband? He could only dream. A face like that was just begging to be kissed.

As dusk settled, the fire tricks came out. Flaming arrows arched across the stage, landing safely in their targets. Acrobats leapt through rings of fire, their costumes shimmering with the light of the flames. The speeches by now had finished, and the people were thinning out, heading home for the night, even as the children complained, asking for one more hour, to see one more act.

More costumed heroes started to appear, Spiderman soaring through the sky, stopping to chatter with people. Visitors flocked to see him, to take pictures, to get a signature. Adults and children alike, excitably shouting to each other, and rushing to see and hopefully meet their favourite heroes.

In the darkening skies, more vigilantes appeared. Daredevil was quickly spotted running around with Spiderman, as they leapt off of buildings, performing flips and tricks. It seemed only natural that they would gravitate towards the entertainment theatre, and that eventually would be dragged up to join in on the Carnies’ acts. The stage was a blur of movement, the vigilantes and performers moving quickly around each other, a dangerous dance, even as fire weaved through the group. As the day ended, their audience slowly disappeared, security ushering them off the grounds. The music quickly cut out, and was soon overtaken by chatter amongst the people working, as tents were collapsed, and acts prepared to go home. The Carnies and their guest performers sat on the stage, enjoying a drink together. Spiderman, when offered, quickly made himself scarce, a quick muttering of ‘gotta go patrol.’

When they set up that morning, Clint really didn’t expect to be sat sharing terrible beer at the end of the night with Daredevil. But here they were, and something about the costumed man was bugging him. He seemed familiar, which was odd, and even through his obviously deepened voice, there was something Clint recognised. A mystery. What was it with New York that seemed to create men Clint desired? First Murdock, now Daredevil, today was turning into a mess off emotions, centred around beautiful men.

Joining the Carnies was simply supposed to be a chance to get some money, to travel, and find a permanent job. And yet here he was, flirting like a schoolboy with a man he’d just met. Although when the man you had a crush on was a vigilante, it was fairly hard to get any information out of him, especially surrounded by a troop of entertainers who liked a gossip. But piece by piece, Clint gathered a bit more information about him, and bit by bit fell a little bit more in love. Sat on the stage, they slowly ended up closer and closer, talking in hushed voices.  

”Fancy a walk?” The Devil simply nodded, and they left their empty bottles behind as they jumped off the stage. They wandered around the stalls closing up, through the last stragglers sneaking out of the grounds. After giving directions to a lost couple, they ended up near the bouncy castle, empty and seemingly abandoned by the company hosting it. Here, further away from people, they could talk more freely, and Clint could open up about what he suspected. “So, devil of mine, we’re alone now, and well, I don’t know enough about you to be honest...”

The vigilante grabbed his hand, pulling them up into the bouncy castle, crawling back to a darkened corner. “Safe from any prying ears.” Clint followed him into the shadows, squinting, even as the vigilante seemed unfazed by the lack of light. Nervously, he sat, waiting for the castle to settle, blinking to get used to the dark. How do you admit you know a vigilante’s identity, without scaring them off? “I’ve a question for you, Daredevil.”

The grin on his face was quickly taken to confusion and then fear, as the air around them became suddenly silent. They stopped, confused, at what was suddenly missing, before it hit them, literally.

“Aw castle, no.” The heavy plastic quickly came down on them, leaving them in a sweaty pocket of air. They each put a hand up, stopping it from collapsing any further in.

“Well, this isn’t what I was expecting.’

‘No shit.’

‘I can see two choices here. Maybe three. We sit here and wait for rescue, we try and fight out, or we make the most of our time here.” As he finished, he playfully shoved Clint, a small smirk on his face. “If we’re trapped, we may as well not be bored. You were saying, you had a question for me, Hawkeye, so go on.”

“I think I know who you really are.”

“Oh really?”

“You’re Murdock.” The devil stilled, freezing, even as he looked at Clint, or in Clint’s direction.

“Very good. And you’re an ex-spy then, if the rumours are to be believed?” ”Perhaps, it’s confidential.” Clint winked, but soon realised that gesture would probably be missed ”How did you work it out?” Matt reached up, taking off his cowl, and shaking a hand through his hair.

“Well, that would be saying.” No, he was not admitting that it was because he had a crush on him and his alter-ego, and that even now, the dim sight of a bare-faced Murdock was doing some dangerous things to his heart.

“Would it be a bad time to let you know I have incredibly good hearing? And that I can hear your heartbeat? I heard you when I was doing the speech, I wanted to come find you, but couldn’t. Crushes are difficult things to hide, your heart speeds up every time you look at me, and I have to admit, that does something special to me too.” Oh the man __can__  flirt back, Clint was truly in trouble here.

“Well, I must be honest now then. If you’ve got incredibly good hearing, well I’ve got incredibly good eyesight, and there’s no hiding your body, no matter what suit you’re wearing.”

”So what you’re saying, its that you’re the eyes, and I’m the ears in this.”

”Basically.” This man was brilliant, finally someone who wouldn’t shy back when he made deaf jokes. Although the jokes soon devolved into terrible puns, leaving them both winded with laughter.

 

“So ears, fancy a kiss?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Tentative at first, the kiss soon deepened, and they were caught up in their own world, taking mere breaks for a breath of air, or a snatch of conversation.

“Come back to mine tonight?”

”Please. I take it that means we’re now fighting out way out of here.”

“You scared Clint?”

”No, are you?”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Think I may have skipped around the prompt a tad, but they discovered identities after becoming trapped in the castle, so it works.


End file.
